


Not Going Anywhere

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec proposes, Catarina loss (mentioned) - Freeform, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), It's utterly romntic af., M/M, Magnus cries happy tears, Soft and fluffy Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Companion fic to 'What's Next, Engagement Rings?. Alec proposes with the ring his sister made.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my best friend Gracie (@mattdaddorkio on Tumblr) and a super special shoutout to @eternallysmaug on Tumblr for giving accurate Indonesian phrases and recommending a special dish in this fic. My dear this fic wouldn't be as special as it is without you!!

“Magnus, I promise I'll be there! I just have something to finish here and I'll be on my way. I love you.” Alec assured over the phone before hanging up. He quickly looked up the address that Isabelle sent him beforehand. It wasn’t far from the Institute, thankfully.

The florist shop was completely empty when he entered, save for a sweet Latina lady at the counter, who smiled at him.

“Hola senor! What can I do for you?” She greeted.

Alec smirked as he read her name tag. “Hi Karla, I'm here to pick up an order for ‘Lightwood?’” He explained.

Karla grinned as she tied back her long blonde curls. “Oh, you must be Isabelle’s older brother! I was wondering who would come to pick this up,” She replied as she turned to pick up a stunning bouquet of red and yellow roses, primroses, calla lilies, daisies, and forget me nots.

“Wow… What exactly did my sister tell you? This is amazing!” Alec praised.

The mundane laughed. “All your sister told me was that this was for her brother’s boyfriend, and her exact words were that you two were each other's best friend and better half, hence the red and yellow roses. Don’t you think they compliment each other? The rest I went with based on how she described you two, namely how fiercely loyal and devoted to each other you are, and how you look at each other like you hung the moon and stars for the other.”

Alec blushed slightly, but neither his sister or the mundane were wrong. He pulled out his phone, and looked at his lock screen lovingly. It was of him and Magnus, laughing at something, and even if no one understood the context, anyone with eyes could see that they were so far gone for each other.

He turned his phone to show Karla. “This is my perfect half. I'm going to ask him to marry me tonight.” He told her.

“Awww!!! How sweet! Though I made a good call on the calla lilies, he is beautiful! Can he show me how to get my eyeliner that perfect?” She exclaimed. Alec laughed as he put his phone down to get his card, but Karla stopped him.

“Your sister took care of the bill, sweetie. Definitely going to say yes when he sees this. Though let me do one thing.” She told him as she tied a gold and blue ribbon around the stems. “There. Isabelle mentioned that gold and blue were your boyfriend’s favorites.”

Alec smiled as he took the bouquet. “Thank you, ma’am. Have a nice evening.” He replied as he left. He shot a quick text to Magnus before he pulled a small black velvet box from his jacket. He opened it to reveal a beautiful golden topaz ring set in white gold, etchings of flames engraved along the band.

Alec smiled, remembering how his sister hid this project from him until she had Magnus try on the band. Together they had set the stone that night, and Alec even engraved a simple but completely true phrase in Magnus’s native tongue.

Alec took a deep breath before hiding the ring in his pocket again before heading to the Hunter’s Moon, where he saw Magnus chatting away with Maia.

“By the angel…” Alec murmured as he took in how gorgeous his boyfriend was. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that complimented his broad chest. It had a ruffled collar that was a modern callback to the Victorian era that he was so fond of. The jacket and vest were a vibrant red with a black floral pattern that was worn with tailored black pants, and perfectly shined black shoes. As he got closer, he saw that he was wearing his hair spiked, and his makeup was perfect as always.

Alec internally swooned as Magnus turned and grinned. “Alexander! I was about to call you.” He greeted with a kiss, which Alec happily returned.

“You look beautiful, babe. Here, these are for you.” Alec breathed as he presented the bouquet to his boyfriend.  
Magnus gasped as he took the bouquet. “Did I forget an anniversary or something, darling?”

Alec laughed as he shook his head. “Nope. I just love you.”

Magnus smiled as he leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “I love you too, Alexander. Thank you.”

Alec grinned as he took his hand. “Come on. There’s more.” He told him as he lead his beloved out of the Hunter’s Moon and to the back alley, where he pulled out his stele and drew a portal rune. Magnus looked at him in confusion, but Alec smiled and brushed his lips across Magnus’s ring-clad knuckles.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

Magnus smiled, and squeezed Alec’s hand. “Always, Alexander. Lead the way.”

Alec nodded as he gently guided Magnus through the portal, landing them in front of an old manor, similar to those of the 16th century, a sigil of fire on a plaque above the oak door.

“Alec?” Magnus questions, stunned.

Alec merely smirks and states. “Welcome to the Lightwood Estate.”

“My love, are you sure I haven't missed an anniversary or something? The day we met was a few weeks ago and our first kiss was yesterday...” Magnus wonders. Alec laughs as he guides him through the manor to the back, where a picnic was set on the porch, rose petals scattered around the deck as candles set a gentle glow on the otherwise dimly lit area.

Magnus was stunned, his eyes wide in shock and his jaw hanging open. “Alexander...”

Alec leads him to the picnic area. “I made your favorite, love. I hope I picked a good champagne.” He told him, a shy, slightly nervous smile gracing his features as he poured them both a glass.

Magnus smiled as he took the glass from Alec. “Everything is perfect, _sayang*._ Thank you.” He assured, his voice low and thick with emotion. Alec kissed him softly before the pair dug into the _lemang*_ that Alec made.

Magnus sighed blissfully, the _lemang_ and _rendang*_ were perfect. “Darling, this is wonderful. Where did you find the recipe?” He questioned.

“Catarina handed me the book it was in from your bookshelf. It isn’t too spicy is it?” Alec explained, slightly nervous.

“It's perfect, Alexander. In fact, very rarely have I eaten this and the chef has made it perfect.” Magnus assured him.

Alec smiled, but his nerves didn't settle as he chugged the last of his champagne, which caught Magnus’s attention.

“Alexander, you’re nervous. What’s wrong _sayang_?” Magnus questions, concerned for his beloved. He reached over, and took Alec’s hand and brushed his lips across his knuckles.

Alec took a deep breath before nodding. “I'm okay. I'm okay.” He assured. Magnus wasn't really convinced, but allowed his love to calm down.

“Let's walk through the garden. It's still kept to and it's beautiful, especially at night.” Alec suggested as he stood and offered Magnus a hand. Magnus smiled and took it as the pair stepped off the porch and into the garden, which was dimly lit by witchlight and candles along the path, roses and forget-me-nots dotting it.

Magnus sighed as Alec put an arm around his waist. “This place is beautiful...” He muses as they walk.

Alec nods in agreement. “It is beautiful, but I’m more focused on the most beautiful man on this earth.” He replied as he held him tighter and kissed his cheek.

“Alexander...” Magnus laughed as a slight blush crept up his cheeks, and Alec knew there was no way he was making it to the center of the garden to propose, even if it would’ve been far more romantic.

He stopped and took Magnus's hands. This was it. He could do this.

“Magnus,” Alec started. “From the day I met you, you’ve changed my life. You’ve inspired me to be the best version of myself, and with you at my side, I’ve become a better leader, a better shadowhunter, and a better man. You are the man of my dreams, and the love of my life. You have given me everything I could ever ask for and more, and I love you. I love you far more than I can describe.”

Magnus smiled as he cupped Alec’s face. “I love you too, Alexander.” He whispered, his eyes and voice ladened with emotion before a silent gasp escaped his lips as Alec dropped to one knee.

“Over these past few years, we’ve taken a series of steps, and I want to know if you want to take this next step with me.” He explains as he pulled the ring box from his pocket, a nervous yet hopeful look in his hazel eyes.

He opened the box to reveal the beautiful topaz ring settled in black velvet before asking “Magnus Bane, will you give me the honor and privilege to be your husband?”

Magnus somehow knew this would happen as everything clicked into place in his mind as his glamour dropped, tears of joy falling from his golden cat eyes.

“Yes. Yes Alexander.”

Alec rose to his feet as he kissed him, spinning him in his arms before holding him close, his heart soaring. He soon let go to slide the ring on his finger, but gentle sparks erupted from Magnus’s hand, illuminating the engravings on the ring, revealing the etching inside.

Magnus's vision blurred as he read. “ _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.* Sayang..._ ” He whispered before kissing him again, and Alec could feel their hearts beat in sync.

Alec soon let go to slip the ring on Magnus's finger as he whispered “I will never leave you.”

“ _Aku cinta kamu*._ ” Magnus told him before Alec leaned his forehead against his and whispered “I love you too, Magnus. By the angel, I love you so much.”

Magnus smiled and kissed him slowly before he waved his left hand, his magic dancing along his rings and making the topaz glow like embers, creating a portal. “Come on _sayang_ , golden sheets await.” He teased, his tone light and elated.

Alec laughed. “The manor is right behind us, and completely empty.” He stated.

“The wards around Idris, love.” Magnus reminded him.

“I... shut up.”

Magnus laughed. “Let's go.” He encouraged as he pulled his fiance close as they stepped through the portal.

~

Magnus awoke the next morning, his body sore but blissfully sated. Alec’s arms were wrapped around him, his dark hair a mess against his chest. The ring Alec gave him sparkled in the morning sun, and he noticed the etchings of flames along the band.

 _Wow, I feel silly._ Magnus thought as he realized why Isabelle asked him to try on the band, and how he bought it.

He summoned his phone from his discarded pants, and took a picture of his hand resting on top of Alec's before sending it to her with the caption “Really Isabelle if you wanted to know my ring size you could've asked. ;) Thank you!! <3” before magicking his phone on the nightstand. He rolled over onto his side, his back to Alec's chest, and just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard it.

“ _Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, lagikan maut tidak, memisahkan kita.*_ ”

“Oh Alec, _sayang_.” Magnus whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled closer to his fiance, and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

He drifted off again, dreams of a ceremony draped in gold and blue dancing across his mind, the feeling of warmth and safety in Alec's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations and special notes about the food!!
> 
> Sayang: My love, my dear, you get the idea. It's a widely used term of endearment.
> 
> Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu: “I will never leave you.” I had a different phrase set but my lovely translator explained that the phrase I had via Google translate wasn't as romantic sounding as it does in English.
> 
> Aku cinta kamu: “I love you.” This probably wasn't really necessary but I feel a need to put it here anyway.
> 
> Tak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, lagikan maut tidak, memisahkan kita: “My love, I shall never leave, for not even death shall part thee and me.” It’s exactly what the English phrase is, but a bit fancier than in daily life, though it still isn’t the Indonesian equivalent of thee and thou. 
> 
> Lemang Rendang: Lemang is rice cooked with coconut milk in bamboo while Rendang is a spicy stew made with beef and various spices. I've never had the chance to try this lovely comfort food but I'd like to. Plus do you taste the coconut milk in the rice? How spicy is the stew? I need answers. *.*
> 
> Anyway forgive my insane rambling, but I’M SO GLAD IT FINALLY GOT DONE!!!!!!!
> 
> Scream at me over on twitter, tumblr and instagram!! I'm @lunarosewood23
> 
> #SAVESHADOWHUNTERS


End file.
